1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for topology mapping in a distributed processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems can include multiple computing nodes. In a large multi-node system, each node has limited resources that can be used for inter-node communications. These resources are of different types and can have different algorithms associated with them. While a node knows what resources it does and does not have available, the node needs to know what resources are available via other nodes in the computing system, and how to communicate with the other nodes in the computing system.